Setsuna f seiei one shot
by Ookami Otome
Summary: shana is in love with setsuna f seiei the un emotional gundam piolet, are her feelings returned?


NAME: Shana

AGE: 21 (same as Setsuna)

LOOKS: Long blonde hair, purple eyes, and nice body.

GUNDAM 00 SETSUNA F. SEIEI ONE SHOT (from season two)

I was so tired my walking was off balance (well not that I was walking more like floating) that's right floating I was up in the stars, up in space with my comrades the gundam meisters but there was one gundam pilot I could not seem to get out of my train of thought even when I was tired beyond belief and that was the anti-social, gundam obsessed Setsuna f. Seiei that's right I was in love with Setsuna the anti-social gundam pilot. No matter how hard I tried to get him to notice me I knew it would never happen. While stuck in my train of thought I bumped into something, something hard but soft at the same time I looked up and came face to face with the man that plagued my mind the one with the brown eye's that you could get lost in "Shana" he said his voice as smooth as silk "se-Setsuna" I stuttered as I looked him straight in the eye and felt my face start to heat up Setsuna looked down at me and asked " are you alright Shana your face is all red you're not sick are you" I felt my face heat up even more at that comment I quickly looked away trying to hide the blush "n-o no I'm ok don't worry about me"

He gave me a strange look and then picked me up, I gasped in surprise my face now rivalled a tomato, he started to move and I asked "were are we going Setsuna" he gave no reply and just kept gliding down the corridor, we finally reached a door that I recognized as his bedroom, he opened that door and set me down on the bed I got up so I was sitting while he went into his bathroom for god knows what, he came back with a wet cloth and a bowl of water he grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed he gently grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down on the bed, when I was on my back he placed the wet cloth on my forehead and brushed a strand of my hair out of my face, then he got up and walked out of the room I heard the door close and I felt my eye's get heavy and I started fall asleep, hours passed and I woke up to the feel of arms around my waist I turned around to come face to face with Setsuna I tried to get up but he started to stir and eventually woke up as I started to stutter "s-se-Setsuna w-wh-what a-rre y-y-ou" but I didn't get to finish because his lips were on mine I couldn't believe it the man I've loved for sooo long was kissing me I finally began to kiss him back and the kiss became more passionate when I did, but we eventually had to break for air and he looked at me and said " shut up, oh and by the way I love you" he touched his forehead straight to mine(cloth was taken off by Setsuna) and looked me in the eye with a small smile on his lips I looked at him and said "I love you too Setsuna I always have" and we shared on last kiss before I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up with the sound of a flash and giggling I heard Setsuna groan and say "back off lockon I'm trying to sleep along with my girlfriend here" I blushed a million shades of red at the comment as I looked up to Setsuna to find him looking down at me with a smirk I gave him a confused look and he said "by the way lockon I want a copy of that picture" I heard lockon laugh I then heard the door close as I felt warm lips on mine I already knew who it was so I kissed back my arms found their way around his neck and into his soft curly hair to deepen the kiss his arms circled my waist and brought me closer to him deepening it even more we finally broke for air and looked into each other's eye's "good morning my love" he said his voice reaching my ears as I replied "good morning my prince, my hero" I said as we shared one last kiss before we got up. Setsuna went into the bathroom to get changed while I waited (she fell asleep in her clothes) he came out and his hand's grabbed my waist as he pulled me closer "you ready to face the others" I laughed as I nodded as I place my head on his chest and I couldn't help but feel like my life was complete I heard him whisper "I love you" one last time before we left the room to face the teasing of the others along with the girls asking me multiple questions on the details.

Hope you enjoyed it this was my first one shot

I know Setsuna is a bit out of character but I couldn't help it


End file.
